Aftershock
by Bethy99
Summary: There's a murder on the lose and this club called Aftershock seems involved. Edward is an undercover cop that needs to find out what these homicides have to do with this club. He thought it would be easy until he met her. Isabella, Madam Bella, is on the run from her past, but he has found her. Now she has to deal with the police too, until she met him. Lots of Lemons and S/M. M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the middle of a hot summer night, a girl ran with all her might to get away from a killer. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks as she took the corner that lead her back towards the club. She could hear his laughter coming from behind and it seemed to be getting closer. More tears ran down her face as she remembered standing there in horror as she watched her "date" get gutted. She was drenched in his blood. If she wasn't thinking about trying to get away, she would probably be getting violently ill from the cooper smell.

She couldn't under stand why she couldn't yell for help. She tried but nothing would come out. As she took the next turn, she ran right into the killers arms. She tried to scream again but no luck. This man smelled of cooper and sweat, she could feel her stomach flip getting ready to remove all from her stomach. Next thing she knew she was getting thrown into the wall. Her head hit with a loud smack. A whimper escaped her lips as she slide down the wall. She felt something warm roll down the back of her head and down her neck to the front of chest.

Her heart was beating so hard, and she couldn't catch her breath. She knew that the blood was rolling down between her breast. She tasted blood in her mouth, which caused her to cough and gag. She heard laughter came from in front of her. There this killer stood, jet black hair swirling around him but it was his eyes that scared her more. They were like coal, jet black just like his long hair. He leaned forward and she tried to move away. His voice was rough and angry as he spoke, "Did you honestly think you could get away from me, whore," he growled at her.

She whimpered again trying to plead with him as her tears flowed heavily down her cheeks. She glanced around to see if she could yell for help, that's when she noticed that they were at the back of the club. Someone should see her on the camera and come to help her. They told her that they would protect her from harm and from her past. She wanted to see if her voice worked.

"Please don't kill me," she whimpered as shock hit her that her voice was back. She tried to slide her way to the stairs that lead to the back door of the club. She tried to speak again, "Please, I'll do anything."

She was close enough now that she could pull herself up on the first step. She tried to stand up, but her legs gave out. She fell hard back on the hot pavement. The killer laughed again, "What makes you think you have something I want? There is nothing that I need from you however."

The killer stalked towards her as she started to scream again, but she couldn't move or scream. It was like she was paralyzed, voice and body. Tears continued to fall down her face as the killer walked slowly towards her. She tried to move again, or open her mouth but it was no use, nothing happened. More tears came to her eyes as she realized she wasn't going to get help. She was going to die.

The killer was now standing above her, staring into her pleading eyes, as his smile got bigger. He was the devil, she knew it. He was coming to claim her for all the bad things she had done in her life. I'm sorry momma, she whispered in her mind. That's when she saw his teeth. She tried to scream again but nothing.

The killer leaned down and got his face right beside hers. She thought that she was going to throw up but since she was paralyzed she didn't. What is wrong with her? Then he whispered softly in her ear. His voice was evil and clear, "I want your boss to know that I'm here for her," as his hand came up and inside of his coat.

Next thing she knew she felt sharp pain in her stomach as she cried out. Her voice was back but the pain was to much to yell for help. She screamed as her stomach burned and then the killer pushed her head to the side and she felt pain in her neck. I'm sorry momma was the last thought to go through her mind before she left her body behind.

I moaned as the alarm went off beside my bed. It didn't feel like six am, with how hot and humid it is. Ohio during the summer months wasn't the best. Hot is one thing, but you include the humidity, it just adds to the fire. Especially the crimes.

Ohio is not really known as a bad state, but Columbus was differently not the safest place. There was a raise in murders since the summer months started. People don't have the money to keep the A/C's on so they are sitting in this hot weather. You add tempers to that mix and you get a lot of things happening.

As I rolled over to turn off the alarm. I grabbed my pager to see if any calls came in. I sighed as I saw a double homicide on the north side of town. I reached for my cellphone to call my partner Jasper, and saw that I had a text. "Speak of the devil," I mumbled. I opened the text, "Boss wants us in ASAP. Be in your gear.'

Damn it, that meant undercover. I sighed at the thought. I was the closest thing they had to young in the department. Being thirty six, but looking like I'm twenty eight had some advantages especially with the ladies. My body was feeling the after effects from the advantages last night. No need to work out this morning but first thing, shower. I slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom that was attached.

I turned on the shower and let the hot spray hit me. A sigh escaped me. A hot shower always seem to loosen all the achy joints. I started to wash off when I hit the scar on my right shoulder and moaned. Every once in a while that spot will be tender but I welcomed the pain. It was the only thing that I had left of my past.

_Bombs, missels, screaming, guns, all going off at the same time. The sand box was not a place for the kids to play anymore. We were under heavy fire and there were children all over the place. I looked over at Charles and he was looking over the fox hole yelling at the children to get back. A little one started to run towards us because he was scared or just was confused over what was happening. I looked back towards Charles and watched him jump out of the hole and went running towards the boy. I yelled for him to stop but saw the bullets hit him and blood everywhere. _

_I don't even remember much after that. I just say my buddy laying there. I guess I jumped out of the hole too and went to retrieve him. I pulled him back to our unit. I remember yelling for the medics as I started CPR on him. I remember seeing blood all over my hands and all over his chest. I checked for a pulse and breathing. Nothing I started working on him as the medics arrived. I continued working because I knew once I started, you don't stop. _

_I remember the medics calling him died but I continued my treatment, yelling that they needed to push more medicine. The sergeant had to pull me off of Charles as I continued to yell that they were lying, he wasn't dead. He couldn't be. I fought with all my strength to get back to Charles and keep working, but the medics were there telling me I needed treatment. I didn't even feel the bullets in my shoulder and in my thigh._

_Of course after all this Charles got sent back home to his pregnant wife and family. I got sent home too, but for treatment then right back into rotation to that hell hole. _

_Of course the military tried to validate what had happened and awarded me with a medial. The said due to my heroic bravery, I received a Soldier's Medial for retrieving him. That award sits on top of his grave stone because it still doesn't bring my friend back. _

As I rotated my shoulder to try and ease the pain. I continued to clean until I was red from the hot water. As I turned off the water and stepped out into the cold air of my bathroom I remembered when I returned home from my second tour_. _

_I was so excited to be back home and be with my wife. It had been two long years since I had seen her and three years since I lost Charles. I was ready to come home and start my family, be with Jessica forever, and mourn my best friend. _

_I called my parents the night before returning and told them not to tell Jessica I was home, I wanted to surprise her. They both agreed and thought that Jessica would love the surprise. They would meet me at the airport and take me home._

_I remember getting off the plane and running down the terminal and grabbing my bags. Buying flowers on the way out the door then seeing that blue Cadillac sitting there. My mother and father standing in the cold October weather. My mom's eyes lite up when she saw me with my dress uniform on, roses and my bag in my left hand. _

_I ran to her and hugged her so tight. I prayed every day to see my family again. It was so good to be able to hold them again. My father had tears in his eyes as I shook his hand. "Come on son, lets get you home to your wife." _

_My wife, how good that sounds. I climbed in the back and told them about the flight home as I looked at the city I had missed. Columbus was home to me, and always would be. As my father pulled into my street, I remember Jessica and I, looking at houses all over the neighborhood until she saw our house. _

_As my father pulled up in front of a large white two-story home with large pillars in front that held the covered porch. I saw Jessica's car parked outside the garage. Black with silver racing strips, on a 2000 Camero SS, only the best for my girl. She loved going fast, so I made sure she could go fast if she wanted._

_I was eager to see her, so I kissed my mother on the cheek before jumping out of the car. My father yelled for me to call them in the morning to have breakfast. I nodded and closed the car door behind me. With my bag and roses I walked up to the porch. I took the two steps up to the door, slowly. I didn't want her to know someone was here. I reached for the door, hoping it was unlocked. It was. _

_I slowly opened and heard music coming from upstairs with the shower running. At first anger went through me that she was careless not to lock the door while she was in the shower. Anyone could have came in here to hurt her. Tons of people knew I wasn't here. _

_The anger started to subside when I thought about not being able to get in, if she had. No surprise there. I let the bag hit the floor just inside the door. I took my hat off and heard her moving around the bathroom. _

_As I made my way to the stairs, the thought about walking into the bathroom and seeing her wet and naked made my dick jerk. No sex for two years could do that to a man. I took the stairs two at a time but slowly enough to insure she didn't hear me. _

_When I hit the landing I heard her singing. I continued to walk towards the door, smiling as I heard her sing. I closed my eyes just enjoying the sound of her voice. Oh, I have missed this. I opened the door slowly, just as the shower stopped and my eyes met hers. She gasped and then I saw the man standing behind her._

_I felt the flowers slip from my hand and all I saw was red. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My breathing become shallow and my anger began to rise again. This explains the unlocked front door. I shouted at her, "Jessica, how could you!". _

_She started to cry and then the man move to hold her. My anger shoot through me, ten-fold. I growled, "Get your fucking hands off my wife, asshole." Then I continued while glaring at the both of them, "I'll give you to the count of three to get the fuck out of here before I find my gun. One..." _

_The asshole about fell as he ran out of the shower and down the hallway to the bedroom. Our bedroom,...my bedroom. My eyes never left her though, as she sat in the tub, I heard the front door shut, I started on her. "How could you," I whispered to her. She whimpered and mumbled something. _

"_How could you Jessica? After everything I have done for you. For your family. How the hell could you!?" My voice came out stronger and more forceful. She scrambled back in the tub, looking at me like I had just hit her. _

_I would never raise a hand to her or any woman, but at that moment I wanted to hit something. I took a deep breath and turned around, walking away from her but stopped just outside the door. I glanced over my shoulder and whispered, "You have until tomorrow to get the fuck out of MY house. Do not take anything from here besides your clothes. I want those rings back since they don't matter to you. You can leave them on the bed that you used to fuck someone else. I hope that he was worth this." She started to whimper my name and I just turned away from her and whispered, "Goodbye Jessica." _

_I went down the hallway and back down the stairs with her still calling after me. I had to get out of here, before I did something stupid. I didn't want to be like those typical military boys that came home to find their girl fucking someone else. Then taking a gun or knife to the girl, and then themselves. No I'm not doing that. I grabbed my bag and the keys in the dish that went to my 1969 Ford Mustang, and walked towards the kitchen that lead to the garage. _

_I sighed when I saw the only thing that I thought I couldn't love more than Jessica. I opened the garage door and looked to make sure I had enough room to get out. I noticed that Jessica still had the necklace that I bought her from France hanging off the rear view mirror. I snorted and thought, she can keep that piece of crap. _

_I got into my beauty and drove for hours. I stopped a couple of times to cry, hit, kick things so that I could get my frustration out. When I finally made it to my parents home, they were both sitting on the porch looking so worried and cold. Jessica must have called them._

_When I got out of the car, my mother was by my side. "Oh sweetheart," she whispered as she pulled me into a hug. My father walked up and grabbed my bag from my hand. "Son, you can stay as long as you need." I glanced up at him and nodded. There was nothing to say, I was physically and emotionally drained at that point. _

The memories of that horrible moment continued to play around in my head as I walked towards my closet but my cellphone rang. I smiled as the ring tone played, 'Good Ol' Boys'. I answered it as I continued my way to the closet. "What's up Jasper," I smiled. Remembering the first time we met. He has a heavy Texan accent and I teased him about being one of the Dukes of Hazards.

"Where the fuck are ya'? The captain is pissed as a rattlesnake and wants ya' here, now." I could hear the captain in the background yelling at someone. "I'm on the way. Just got out of the shower." I pulled on my wrangler jeans that were a little washed out over my bare ass. I grabbed one of my old Metallica shirts and pulled it on with the phone still at my ear. "Damn it Edward, ya' should have been here ten minutes ago. There's another body, you know where." The phone went dead.

"Fuck," I mumbled. This wasn't good. This made the third murder down near the stripper area. The cops called it that, since there was a stripper joint on every corner of the street. That meant undercover for sure. I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled a little out of frustration. A habit I got from all the bullshit in my life. I slid my cellphone in my back pocket, with my fake drivers license. One great thing about being undercover, no one knows your true identity.

I grabbed my keys after I pulled on my socks and military boots. I'll be riding the bike today, since I'm in need to try look like a hard ass. As I opened my bedroom door to walk down the hallway toward my kitchen, my German Sheppard was right by my side. I smiled down at him, as I turned the corner and went into the kitchen. "I take it you want something to eat," he barked.

I placed my bagel in the toaster and went over to where I kept the dog food. I grabbed his dish and scoped out a nice helping since I didn't know when I would be home. I set it down on the floor as I patted the top of his head. "Okay buddy, I'll be out for most of the day. I'll have Ally swing by to walk you a couple of times today. You be a good boy and protect everything for me." He barked and went back to his food.

The toaster popped up the bagel, I grabbed it and put some butter on it. I stepped around my best friend and smiled at him as he glanced up from his bowel. "Be a good boy Charlie, I'll see you later." As I closed the front door, I heard him bark one last time before I locked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** As stated in the description this story is going to be very graphic and a lot of mature writing. This is actually a story I have been working on that I'm now changing to a "Twilight" story to see what kind of response I get from it. Please feel free to comment, positive or negative. Some of the character that we normally see together, aka the Cullens, might not be together. I'm still mapping out who will play what role and where. Please keep that in mind. Some of the chapters will contain S/M play and some graphic details on the murders. Keep this in mind also.

Read and Enjoy! Let me know what you think.

Bethy99

"Madam! Madam!" I glanced up from my paperwork, that seemed to be stacking up on my desk. I see Garrett walking hastily towards me. I glanced towards the clock on my desk to see that it was six am. When I heard the click of the door closing, I glanced back up to the beautiful man in front of me. His face was cut just like a angel of the gods. Square jaw, with beautiful dark brown eyes. His face was surrounded by long brown hair that seemed to heighten his angled jaw. Even though he was beautiful to look at,his face was covered with terror. I sighed, "Don't tell me it happened again Garrett?"

He continued to stand there, staring at me. I growled as his memories flashed before my eyes. "Where is she?" I stood up and started to move around the big mahogany desk, determined to find her. "Bella you can't." Garrett put his hands up. "The CPD are everywhere out there and sunrise is only a moments away."

My eyes grew black as more images flashed around in Garrett's mind. I gasped and started to fall to the floor. Garrett grabbed my arms halfway to the floor. I moaned, "That son of a bitch has found me. Damn it Garrett, he's found me." Garrett's hands were firm on my arms, picking me up and pulled me into a tight embrace. I whimpered into his chest thinking that after all these years, the bastard found me and is now hurting the people I care for.

Garrett whispered into my hair, "My queen you need not worry. I will protect you as I have for centuries. He will not harm you." I sighed and closed my eyes for a brief moment, enjoying the contact of someone else. As my eyes slowly opened I pulled myself away from Garrett. He knelt down and kissed my knuckles then stood back up. "I will call the council. We shall alert them about this. Have them come to help decide his fate."

I nodded, "Go. Call all that could come to aid." Garrett bowed his head and left the office, closing the door so that I may have some peace to mourn a young girl. Dazed by what was happening in this world. I slowly walked back to my chair as I thought of trying to bury myself in the paperwork, but I couldn't focus. With ever attempt, the images came creeping back into my mind. Then I started remembering the past.

_It was the summer of 1878 in London. I had just turned eighteen and from a very poor family. My mother had set me up with the richest man in London, James Moreau. He was, is, very charming and handsome. I was so young and gullible._

_The story starts on one summer night. I was leaving my uncle's bakery when I saw a very handsome man across the street watching me move. His eyes followed me from one way to the other. It made me uncomfortable so I started to walk a little faster than usual, but he's steps matched mine. I then realized that I had to cross the road, where the man stood. _

_I took a deep breath and walked across. As I got closer his smile got wider. "Cherie," he whispered as he reached for my hand. I took a step back, pulling my hand away from his reach. Now that I could really look at him, he was tall and very lean. Long dirty blonde brown hair that was below his shoulders, which he had pulled back into a lower ponytail. Something about him frightened me though. His smile faded and he bowed his head. "Sorry Cherie, I didn't mean to scare you. I have just been struck by your beauty and I wanted to meet you. I do apologize." _

_I stared at him for a few moments. He was absolutely gorgeous and he took my breath away. His charm started to wear me down, as a smile slowly came to my face. He didn't seem harmful now with the half croaked smile he had placed on his face that seemed soft, gentle. His lips were full and a deep red. I started to wonder what it would be like to kiss him. That's when his smile slowly got bigger._

_I shook my head and gave him a shy smile. He bowed again then extended his hand to me, which I placed my hand in his. He bent down without breaking eye contact with me as he kissed the back of my hand. His dark blue eyes were like looking at the deep sea. They were beautiful and added to his Eastern sculpted face. Then his lips, they were cold but so soft against my hand. Chills went up my back as I watched him slowly stand. "James Moreau, at your service my lady. Do you mind if I escort you home," he whispered. I shock my head again since I knew I was just standing there staring. "It would be an honor to have you walk me home Mr. Moreau." _

_As we walked, he asked me about my family and why I was out so late at night. I was a little taken back by this gorgeous man and his interest in me. As I got home, he wanted to greet my mother. She came to the door and he asked her for the honor of taking me to his home for a gathering. My mother practically pushed me out the door with the acceptance. _

_The next evening he arrived with a carriage and two beautiful black Arabian horses attached, I felt I was going out of hell and into heaven, only to find out later, it's the other way around. He helped me into the carriage and told me that it will be a short ride to his home. When we arrived, I gasped at the presence of his home. It was gorgeous with the cathedral like structure. He opened my side of the carriage with his hand reaching out for me. I didn't even know that he got out. I placed my hand into his as he helped guide me out. He placed my hand on his forearm after I was stable on my feet and whispered, "We shouldn't keep them awaiting." _

_The doors opened as we stepped onto the landing and the inside of the home was as magnificent as the outside. People were lined up and slowly came towards us. They all bowed, then whispered something that I couldn't make out. Everyone was so beautiful and seemed to glow in the lights. _

"_Sir, everything is ready for dinner. Would you like me to take her upstairs to be dressed?" The beautiful girl standing before us, flickered her dreamy eyes toward me for a second and then back to James. "Yes Maggie. Please take her upstairs and have her dressed more accordingly." _

_I glanced down at my evening dress. I know it was new and was a little faded but it was the best I had. "This is my best dress," I mumbled._

_I felt cold finger underneath my chain. The finger made me look up and right at James. He whispered, "It is quiet perfect on you. However, Maggie is from a very beautiful country called Ireland and she has this glorious dress that I would just love to see you in my dear." _

_His eyes turned almost black when they were deep blue. That made me a little on the edge, but I continued to stare at his eyes He just smiled and leaned forward kissing my forehead. "Go, my cherie. Our guest are waiting on you." _

_I just glanced at Maggie and motioned for her to continue. She bowed and walked up the stairs that seem to appear right in front of me. I felt a little light headed from all this, but James is so attractive, charming and rich which could help my family. I didn't want to mess this up. I decided that I would do anything to please him. That was a big mistake on my part._

_Once Maggie had me in the time periods dress, the traditional ballgown with a corset, I glanced in the mirror. I looked beautiful. Maggie had applied a little rouge on my cheeks. The corset had pushed my breast up and made my waist look even smaller. She had pulled some of my hair down and let my long dark brown curls hang down my back. The deep red color of the dress, seemed to pop my deep brown eyes. _

"_The master will be pleased with you," Maggie whispered from behind me. I smiled at her and turned to hug her. "Thank you. This dress is breath taking. Why are you not wearing this?" She smiled and stepped out of my embrace. "I am help ma'am. I don't attend the parties. Please you must go. The guests and master are awaiting." _

_I smiled at her again and whispered my thanks. She bowed and whispered something that I didn't understand as she walked out the other door across the room. I looked at myself again in the mirror, adjusting a few things here and there. I turned and walked out the room. Once I got to the hallway and went to the stairs that lead to were James had left me. I didn't see anyone when I started down the stairs. My heart was pounding so loud and I was shaking all over. I glanced down to make sure my feet hit the steps the way they should when I heard a gasp from below. James was standing there now, which then I gasped as I looked at him. He looked absolutely breath taking in his black suit, but his eyes were on me. _

_I continued to make my way down the stairs, not leaving James's eyes. They looked darker from when I saw him last, which was only half hour ago. As I got to the last couple of steps I lost my footing and started to fall but James's arms came around me. My eyes were on the floor as I glanced up to James's eyes, they were jet black. As black as coal. As if he knew everything in my soul. He closed his eyes and cleared his throat. When his eyelids lifted, his eyes were back to the very dark blue that I saw before. I could have sworn his eyes were a lighter blue the first time I saw him. He slowly removed his arms from around me and grabbed my hand. He slowly brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. He placed my hand on his forearm then leaned over to whisper, "You look breath taking cherie," in my ear. I smiled, "I would have to say the same about you Mr. Moreau." _

_He chuckled which whispered across my skin send chills up my spine again. As his lips lightly brushed my neck then under my chin until they were lined up with mine. My breathing was shallow and I felt like I was hyperventilating. My eyes fluttered shut as his lips soft brushed mine. He whispered against my lips, "Please, call me James." Then his lips were on mine. This was my first kiss and it was unbelievable. His lips were demanding but so gentle. He lightly licked my lips and I gasped at the feeling. His tongue slid into my mouth as he moaned._

_I didn't know what to do. I felt like a limp fish, not knowing what to do with my hands or mouth. I lightly placed my other hand on his chest and started to push him away. I needed air, and I needed it bad._

_He finally broke the kiss, his eyes black as coals again. "That was your first kiss wasn't it cherie'?" I nodded, still not able to talk due to needing air. He smiled and rubbed my cheek, "We will have plenty of time to work on it." He leaned in and lightly kissed my lips. _

_I thought about that for a second, what did he mean by plenty of time? Did he attend to keep me? My heart started to pound in my chest as I was still trying to catch my breath. "Come cherie, our guest are waiting." He started to direct us towards the room off to the right of the front entrance. I smiled at the thought that he wanted to keep me, but I didn't know that I was walking into a trap at that time._

A knock on my door drew me away from the memories. A tall young blonde woman with her gear still on whispered, "Madam, the police are here and would like to ask you a few questions. Do you have a moment?" I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was now seven in the morning. Damn, I had been in my nightmare for far to long. I glanced back at my girl, "Yes cherie. I can speak with them. Tell them I'll be out in a moment."

"No need to come out Madam, we are right here." I looked beyond the blonde to see an older gentleman with a younger man at his side. Oh yes, I have seen both of them before. "Well, Captain Clearwater and Lieutenant Whitlock. What do I owe for this pleasure?" Captain's brown eyes narrowed and stared into my deep brown eyes. "You know why we are here Isabella. I want to know why your girls keep showing up murdered on my streets. Also, why is your name being curved into them?"


	3. Chapter 3

As I pulled up on the scene, there seemed to be a cluster fuck. Well, it will make it easy for me to slid in unseen to the bystanders. I parked my bike down the road a bit, placing my black bandana around my head. Pulling out my chains that went to my fake wallet. If I was going to look like a biker, I have to play it out right. Grabbing the keys to the bike and walking down the sidewalk right past AfterShock. I glanced over to the club's door and saw eyes watching me. I huffed and looked back up the road, towards the destination that I need to go.

I walked right through the bystanders that were standing at the opening of the alleyway and start into the club that I needed. I opened the door to another local strip-club called Candy's. I looked around as I came up to the bar. "Hey Sam, just passing through." I yelled to the owner, who was standing behind the bar doing his inventory. He glanced up at me, "Hey Edward. Come back afterward. I'll get some Candy for you."

I snorted at the pun and the fact that I knew most of the girls in here on a professional level. I think I've arrested some of them for prostitution more than once. Also, some of the cops knew him well since they would do security shifts for him. Most people in Columbus knew if you went to Candy's and started trouble, the cops were on your ass. I pulled off my bandana and coat, along with my chains, that way no one knew the 'biker' was also a cop. "Can you hang on these for a moment, my man?" He smiled and placed them behind the bar. "Anything for you Edward." I chuckled at him as I made my way to that back of the club.

I walked through the back door of Candy's and down the steps when I heard the bark. "About god damn time Cullen!"

I closed my eyes for a second and released the sigh that I was holding. I continued down the steps and turned around, stalking towards them. As Jasper and the Captain made their way towards me. "Hey Captain. I'm here! What's been going on?" I glanced to Jasper and he gave me the hand signal for my head being decapitated.

"Don't be a god damn smart ass Cullen. I've had it up to here with you." He drew his hand above his now balding head. I grinned, "Damn Captain. You're not that tall. You might have to get..." His finger was in my chest, "I'm not in the damn mood for your smart ass mouth." He jabbed me a couple more times in the chest.

"Get ready asshole, you are going undercover." I moaned and rolled my eyes. "Damn it Cullen there is something fishy going on in this damn club. I want you to go undercover. It's weird that in the past two weeks, we've had three girls die that worked there." He motioned to the club behind him.

"How the hell do you want me to get in? It's an exclusive club." I growled back at him. He smiled, "Oh you don't worry about that. Just have the boys make your resume look good. Now come, see the body so you know the details."

I walked over and saw the white sheet covering the body. The captain let me remove the cover to see her body. This girl was no more than twenty three, maybe twenty four laying in a pool of blood. She was in nothing but a silver bra. Then my eyes caught the red marks on her stomach. Written, no, curved into her skin was, 'Isabella The King is HERE' .

"That's new." I got a little lower to the body to get a closer look. "Yes, it is. We believe he raped her too, but it's hard with these working girls to tell. I'm going in to talk to the owner. Whitlock, you are with me. Get ready Cullen. I want you in there tonight."

The captain turned around grabbing Jasper by the shoulder pulling him towards the front of the club. I didn't know how the hell I'm going to get in there tonight, but I'll have to figure it out somehow. I continued to look down at this girl. Her hair was so blonde that it was almost silver. I lightly brushed her hair away from her face. Such a beautiful girl, such a shame.

I glanced down at the words curved into her body. Why did this killer change his pattern? With the other two girls, he left them here but they were drained of all blood. So they were killed elsewhere then dropped here. This one, most of her blood she was lying in. I looked at the dried stream of blood coming for the carvings in her stomach, she was awake while this went on. What kind of sick fuck would do this to someone? I glanced around the body to see if there is anything weird, but everything seemed to be in place. I stood up and walked back to the corner and walked the alley between Aftershock and Candy's.

Nothing out of place here, or that I could see. Why would this killer attack working girls? I glanced up at the building that AfterShock is in. It's a standard building, nothing fancy about it. So, what could it be? Someone trying to get the club shut down because they were jealous of the popularity? Which AfterShock was very well know to people in Ohio. Or could this be personal? Who was Isabella and the KING? I turned my attention back to the area. There has to a weapon around here somewhere to curve that into the skin, it would have to be sharp. I walked towards the opening of the alley way in hopes of finding something that the forensic team didn't see. Nothing, the whole alley was clean.

A sigh slipped my lips. I turned back around and looked at the scene. Think like a killer Edward, I told myself. Everything seem to fade and it was night. I could see the girl running down the alleyway to get back in the club. Why would she go to the back door, instead of the front? The killer was stalking her, taunting her. The killer laughed as she fell, where her broken heel laid. That's when the killer attacked. From the shock on her face, she was begging for it not to happen. The killer laughed at her and then cut her stomach but how did she stay still. There was no evidence of struggle, no ropes, why didn't she get up after the killer did this. She could still be alive if she would have got up and ran the two feet to the door. I glanced around the doors of both clubs, and there they were, cameras. That was why she went to the back door.

I didn't know anyone was behind me until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see the captain and Jasper before me. "I know, it's fucked up. The sick fucker stood here and watched her die." I nodded and looked back to the female. As I turned back towards them, "We need to get films from both camera's." I pointed to Candy's back door. Jasper nodded, "Already pulled them and forensics has them." I nodded, looking back at the girl and whispered, "Who is Isabella?" I heard a snicker behind me. I turned to look at both my boss and partner. "What did the owner say?"

Jasper was grinning like he just caught the canary and the captain mumbled something. Jasper spoke up first, "She don't know anything, but I bet on my boots that they do. She's the typical owner. No enemies, or at least that they are aware of."

Jasper's smile got bigger. "What," I growled at him. He shook his head and looked at the captain. "I told them to hire more bouncers since these killings are associated with their club." The captain smiled at me, "Get to work Cullen."

I sighed and started to walking back towards Sam's strip club. I stalked through the back door and went up to the bar to grab my shit. Sam tried to talk me into helping me with my sweet tooth problem. I just smiled and walked out the front. I was now back to a cocky biker. Pushing my way through the coward, yelling at people to get a life.

As I came up quick to AfterShock I had to think fast about what my next step was going to be. I got to the curb in front of the club and I felt eyes on me. Not just from my boss, and co-worker. No they were coming from the door of AfterShock. I stopped in front of the steps, that lead to their front door as a thought came to me. Most club owners don't like people hanging out in front of their facilities especially people they think will start problems or homeless. I looked like I could start a problem at anytime.

I sat down on the third step of about ten, that lead up to the front door. I started humming the last song I heard. I had been sitting on the step long enough to get through 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance and was now on 'Hurt' by Nine Inch Nines. I started to wonder how long it would take to get them to come out, when I heard the door open behind me. I didn't turn around, just continued to hum. I heard a couple of foot steps behind me, but yet again I didn't turn.

"Hey you," the voice was very deep coming from behind me. I glanced behind me and saw a horribly gorgeous man. I mean, I love the women and never look at men in any form of sexuality but this man was gorgeous. He was about my height, very lean. His face was smooth and pale with a strong jaw line. He had dark brown hair that was just long enough to tuck behind his ears. He had sunglasses on, with a long black trench coat but underneath showed a tight black tee-shirt with tight black jeans and military boots.

When I looked back to his face, his right eyebrow was cocked. I realized that I was gawking at him. I growled, "What?" The man's face was still soft with the eyebrow still up. I turned back around and started to hum again. I could feel his eyes on my back, there was something eerier about him. I felt my muscles ripple at the thought of him staring at me, like he was making my body respond to him.

"Come with me," the man finally said. I glanced back at the door that now stood wide open with no one there. Well that was a lot easier than I thought. I stood up and walked up the remaining stairs and through the door. It was dark, but after the door closed behind me it got pitch black. My eyes were still trying to adjusted to the darkness. "Come," the voice was right beside me, which made me flinch.

I walked forward until there was a black velvet curtain. I pulled it back then wondered what the hell I got myself into. Everything was black. I was standing on the upper floor, looking down towards a dance floor. There was a huge stage in the back of the dance floor, which I assumed was for the DJ's or bands. Cages hanging from the ceiling and stripper poles were place around the upper floor. I could tell that there were colored lights around the room. A large bar to the left and the right of me. There were booths and tables around, everything was black. I didn't even know stripper poles came in black. I continued to glance around, then the man stepped in front of me. "Come, she's waiting."

I took a step back because I actually felt intimidated. "She? Who's she and what do you all want?" I looked into his eyes. I hadn't noticed until then that he had removed the sun glasses. They were a dark brown that almost looked black.

He smiled at me, "Well," he whispered. He started to circle me like a predator stalking his prey. "You look like a man of many talents. You also look like you need money. Do you not?" The man's eyes came back to me as he came around to the front of me. Well, here was my opportunity. I smiled at him, "Fuck, you're offering me a job?"

The man's smile got bigger and he said something that sounded french. "She will like you. Come, she wants to meet you." He turned around and stalked down the hallway on the left side of the dance floor. I noticed as he moved, there was a grace about him. Smooth flowing steps as he went down the hallway, almost cat like and so silent.

The hallway was dark like everything else. The only thing that helped me to follow him was the light from the exit sign, that cast an eerie glow on his leather coat. That door must be the one that the victim was trying to get to.

I followed him, just a few steps behind, glancing around not knowing what to be prepared for. I had my second holster strapped to my left calf, and my primary on my back. I was a little surprised he didn't pat me down before coming back to see the boss. At least that's where I thought I was going. I heard the man snort as we walked by several doors. I wondered what was behind them but continued to follow.

"Here," he opened the door that was to the left of the exit door. I noticed on the door it said Madam. "Please have a seat, she will be with you shortly." Then closed the door behind me. Okay this was really weird. I walked around the room noticing no pictures or objects telling me if this person had a family. All that was around the room were accounting books. Some law books and some medical. That's interesting.

Right then I heard the door open behind me. I turned to greet whoever it was and felt as if my world stopped. She was beautiful with deep brown eyes that added to the long mahogany hair that was just above her elbows. My eyes trailed back up to her face to see her red colored lips which heightened her smooth, silky, pale skin. My eyes trailed down her body to the black silk robe that hung off her shoulders. Then I saw the red corset that made her breast full and push them up exposing so much. Her torso was long and a sliver of skin showed from her corset to the red and black plaid shirt. She was breathing hard from the looks of her stomach moving. My eyes continued to her legs which seemed even long with the short shirt, that I bet didn't barely cover her ass, but the knee high boots extended them. Those boots could kill a man, even if she wasn't dressed like this, the heel of the boot looked like she could push it into your flesh and enjoy it.

My eyes went back up to find her brown eyes were on my lower half of my body. I wondered if she could see the hard on that I'm sporting with just the look of her. I was ready, would take her right here, right now if she just said the word. The only weird thing I could see myself being dominated by her, which was not for me but with her I would do it.

Her eyes shot up to mine and it seemed that her brown eyes were so dark they looked almost black. Her high cheek bones were now colored with a hint of pink, was that blushing. Before I could try and react to her, I heard that deep, foreign accent come from behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

What has Garrett done? Why did he bring this man to me? I had just finished up a session and I'm dressed inappropriately for guest. I started to take in the man that was standing before me, just as he was studying me. He was a taller than me, six two was what I figured. He has a bandana on so I couldn't see what color his hair is, which is really bothering me. His skin was a light golden color, you could tell that he liked to be outside. I scanned his face, seeing the angular jaw. His eyes were diverted down looking at my clothes. I saw the slightly croaked nose which was probably received by someone breaking it. I licked my lips as my eyes came to his lips, full and very sexy with the half smirk.

My eyes continued downward to see an old beat up tee-shirt on under his leather biker jacket. Well he seems to have some good taste in music, Metallica huh? My eyes trailed down to his jeans. Nice and tight, which didn't leave much to the imagination and is that a slight bulge? I saw the military boots underneath the jeans. My eyes moved back up to his face, then I finally got to see those eyes. Oh so green, like I was looking at emerald stones. Gorgeous was all I could think.

"Madam," I heard from behind me. Damn it I didn't even hear Garrett come up on me. I glanced back at my long time friend, who had this most entertaining smile on his face. My eyes glared. _'What the hell were you thinking Garrett?'_

_'Bella this is the cop I told you about.' _My eyes widen with that knowledge. _'This is the undercover cop they talked about.' Garrett thought 'Yes your majesty.'_ I closed my eyes for a second. "Madam this is, I'm sorry sir I forgot to get your name." Garrett's eyes went to the man behind me. When I heard his voice, I felt the vibrations of his vocal cords all the way through me causing me to close my eyes again.

"It's okay bro, my name is Nick." My eyes snapped open and looked at Garrett. He smiled, _'his name is really Edward Cullen, homicide detective.'_ I smiled and turned around to face 'Nick'. I walked towards my desk the whole time looking at him out of the corner of my eye. His eyes moved with me. I swayed my hips a little more than needed. _'Oh, I knew you would like him.'_ As I came around my desk, to face back towards the door when my eyes shot to Garrett, who still stood in the doorway. _'Oh you dirty dirty man you.'_ He snorted and sat down on the couch right beside my opened door.

I sat down in my chair, "So, Nick is it?" I glanced up to see him slowly nod and trying his best not to fall and kiss my feet. Garrett snorted again. One bad thing about my people, we are able to hear everyone's thoughts and feelings. I glanced back to my desk, "Hmmm you look more like an Edward to me." Right then both Garrett and Edward coughed like the choked on something.

"Please have a seat, Nick." I motioned to the chair in front of my desk. I looked down at my desk, grabbing a pen and one of my note pads, ready to write anything of importance. "So Nick, have you ever done any security or been a bouncer before?"

My eyes went right to those green orbs. Dear god I could lose myself in those eyes. He still hadn't answered me, but then he shook his head and looked at the floor. "Yes, ma'am. I was in the military about five years ago. I was military police until I was hurt. I was released but I've had some run ins with the law so it's hard for me to get jobs. So I do a lot of odds and ends, including being a bouncer or some form of security." His eyes came back to mine.

What did he just say, I thought. _'Please'_, Garrett mumbled in my head. Not knowing what I just did but I heard myself snarl. I stopped when I got a confused look from, Edward. I heard a chuckle from the area where Garrett sat on the couch. _'Oh you are going to get it Garrett.'_ I heard a snort. Old friend or not, I'm his Queen and I could punish him for all this torment.

"Garrett, could you get the other bouncers so they may meet their new teammate." I saw him move out of the corner of my eye, as I glanced down at my notepad. Once I heard the door closed, I slowly got up from my chair and walked around towards the front of the desk.

"Now, Nick I don't like my boys real names being used in here. So since I think you look like a Edward, how about you go by that." I glanced over at him as I leaned back on the front of my desk so that my legs looked even longer. I was easily five five but I wanted to look longer. I watched as his eyes flickered towards my legs. I stared at his forehead, trying to get into that mind. I couldn't hear anything. Then those green eyes came back to me. I stopped moving, held my breath, that I really didn't need. I saw that look all the time from my clients, lust.

Right then the door opened and my attention went towards those that stood in it. Two more of my loyal friends from my time as Queen. "Ah Vladimir and Stefan so glad you are still here." _'I'm sure Garrett has told you this guy is human' . 'Yes my Queen'_, they both answered in their heads. "This is Edward. He is going to be our added security. He is ex-military so I'm sure he will fit to our standards. Please show him around the place. Hope that you can stand one night here." I smiled at Edward. He smirked back, "I'm sure I can take it."

As he stood up to follow, he brushed up against me and I gasped. My body seemed to go up in flames. My nose flared and I smelled the desire and lust. I started to move towards him to stake my claim but Garrett grabbed my arm spinning me around. The door closed, "My Queen. Calm. This is not the time to lust after the cop."

I could feel myself coming back down. I had never responded to anyone the way I did to him. I was shaking as Garrett whispered, "Damn Bella. I have never seen you respond like that towards anyone." I tried to take some deep breaths but I could still smell him. I knew my eyes were still dilated and black as coals, I tried to shake my head. What the hell is wrong with me, I thought. I heard Garrett gasped, "Indéchiffrable" I sighed and shook my head, "No Garrett. I know what you are thinking."

I walked back to my chair and flopped down. He snorted and walked towards me. He got down on his knees and kissed my hand. "Meilleur ami, my Queen. I can read his mind, you can not. You know what this means. He is the chosen. He is your une de choix."

I can't believe this. The man that is trying to frame me for the murders of my staff is now my chosen one. "My queen, he does not believe you to be the murder. I read his mind the whole time he was here. The only thing he thinks about with you, is well." He motioned to my outfit. I wrapped my silk warp around me as I sighed. Yea, he wanted me just because I'm dressed like a slut.

Garrett reached up and put both of his large hands on the sides of my face, making me look at him. "He sees more than just the clothes, trust me." I nodded and reached up and wrapped my hands around his wrist. Then Garrett whispered, "Now me, he has his doubts about. He thinks that I'm scary and that I have an ora about me that speaks killer. At least he is right about one thing." He smirked and his brown eyes twinkled behind those dark glasses. I smiled back at him and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I'm so glad you can read him my friend, my protector, my knight. At least one of us can keep an eye on him." Garrett smiled, "If Ed has anything to do about it, he will get to know you a lot more than you think." I rolled my eyes and tried to pushed him away but he was already across the room, laughing at me. "Did you get enough to eat my Queen?"

I smiled, always a worrier. "Yes. It is time for us to rest. Please make sure our new friend finds his way out and what time we start the show. I'm going to go rest now." Garrett bowed and spun so that his leather trench coat looked like a skirt as he walked out of the room.

As the door shut, my thoughts went to what Garrett said. Maybe, just maybe, he is my chosen one. I was told stories when I was a young vampire that some of us find our chosen ones. It sometimes take years, decades, or centuries to find them. Maybe he was the one for me to change and find happiness finally.

I had to see him one more time. In case I can't see him again. I crossed my office in a blink, opened my office door. Just one more look before the night is complete.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: **

I hope that everyone is enjoying my story so far. As I stated before, this is an actual book I'm writing. I just changed the names to see what kind of response I get. Please feel free to comment so I know what is good/bad. Thanks!

Bethy99

* * *

**EPOV**

She was breathtakingly gorgeous. I have never seen a woman as mesmerizing as this one in front of me. When she spoke her voice was music to my ears. My whole body responded to her, which made it hard to stay still.

"Hmmmm, you look more like a Edward to me." I coughed on my own drool when she said that. Did she know who I was? There was no way, I've been undercover for so long that I didn't even use my real name that much. She motioned for me to have a seat and then grabbed a note pad. I watched her every move. She moved with a grace, just like the other guy. As I glanced up at her face and watch her focus on the questions that seem to be floating around in her head. Then her eyes came up to mine, dear god those chocolate brown eyes made me feel like I was getting sucked in to a pool of yummy chocolate. I forgot how much I love chocolate until now. Her left eyebrow shot up with a curiosity.

I realized then that she asked me a question. I shook my head, looking at the floor, she must have asked if I've been a bouncer before. "Yes, ma'am. I was in the military about five years ago. I was military police until I was hurt. I was released but I've had some run ins with the law so it's hard for me to get jobs. So I do a lot of odds and ends, including being a bouncer or some form of security," with that I glanced up into her eyes again.

As our eyes met I heard the strangest sound come from her. It sounded like growling, like a dog protecting it's territory. Then I heard a chuckle come from the man behind me. "Garrett," her voice caused me to jump. "Could you get the other bouncers so they may meet their new teammate." After she said this, she broke her eye contact with me and stared down at her note pad. So the stealthy guy's name was Garrett. I heard nothing but the door opening and closing.

I stopped breathing when I saw her stand up and move to the front of the desk. She leaned back to cause her legs to stretch out. This made her legs go on forever, especially with those knee high boots. The school girl skirt was every man's fantasy. She was a walking, talking, breathing, fantasy. What did she just say? My eyes trailed down those legs causing my already hard cock, harder. Why does her presence seem to effect me so much? I licked my lips and my fingers twitched, wanting nothing more than to lick, kiss, and touch those beautiful legs. Hell, I want to lick, kiss, and touch her whole body.

My eyes went to her face, and her eyes came to mine. I knew she saw the lust in my eyes which caused her eyes to widened. I wanted to take her right here and right now. I mentally shook my head and told myself no. I couldn't get involved with the boss of a club that I'm investigating. Conflict of interest.

I heard the door open and her eyes left mine. "Ah Vladimir and Stefan so glad you are still here." I glanced behind me to see two men, that I wouldn't want to meet on the street in the middle of the night. Not that they were large in body size but they just radiated strength. They both were very pale and for some reason looked like they might be twins.

The guy to the left was about my height, long dark brown hair with sunglasses on, white muscle shirt, black jeans and military boots. The guy to the right was taller than him, with short black hair, sunglasses, black muscle shirt, black jeans, and military boots.

"This is Edward. He is going to be our added security. He is ex-military so I'm sure he will fit to our standards. Please show him around the place. Hope that you can stand one night here." I glanced back to the beauty in front of me. She smiled at me, so I gave her my smirk that seems to make the girls blush. I whispered toward her, "I'm sure I can take it."

As I stood up, my eyes still on her, which was probably the reason I didn't notice we were so close. My lower body brushed against her hip and I bit back a moan. I felt my body light up like fire, as I stopped breathing. I watched her eyes go from chocolate brown to black in seconds but before I could ask, that Garrett guy was in front of me spinning her away. I felt hands on my arms, dragging me out of the room. "Hey, what the hell?" I started to fight and pull away from them. "Are you okay," I yelled towards the room but the door slammed shut in my face.

I continued to fight, trying to get to the door. "What the hell was that all about? Fucking let me go you assholes?" Both of these boys grips were strong, and I couldn't break away. The one to my right laughed, "Calm down there Eddy boy, just getting you away from the danger." Right then my left arm was dropped and the guy to my right started cussing. Or at least that's what I think he was doing. He was speaking another language as he rubbed the back of his head. Just like that, I forgot what I was fighting for. I looked back and forth between the two, which caused them to stop walking.

The other guy released my arm and stood there looking at me. Secretly challenge me to run for the boss's door. "Are you guys twins?" The one to my left, "Yes, cherie'. My name is Vladimir." He extended his hand to shake mine. I took note that he was the long haired brother. I shook his hand and turned to my right. "That means you are Stefan," I looked to the tall motioning to shake his hand. He smiled and shook it. "Yes sir. I'm the youngest by the way." Vladimir snorted, "Only by twenty minutes."

Stefan started to laugh, "Come on my man, let us show you around." I glanced back toward the door that was marked 'Madam'. "What happened in there?" I looked back to the two men, and they both shrugged. Vladimir started to walk away, Stefan motioned for me to follow, "We will just say, that the murders are starting to really upset her and sometime her anger gets to her."

I frowned at that. That was a weird response from someone that was upset. It almost like she wanted to eat me or something. Right then Garrett was behind me, "Don't worry about her Edward. She will be better tonight, when the club opens." That man was extremely scary with how he just shows up. "You have no idea Edward," Stefan mumbled. I looked at Stefan stunned. Did I say that out loud? Stefan smiled and motioned, "Come on, lets show you around."

Needless to say, I found out what AfterShock was about. It was a S&M club but was mainly a dance club for people to meet. The rooms that I passed in the hallway, were for their customers to live out their fantasy. Our job was just to keep order through the bar and the rooms. There are times that people could be a little crazy living out their sexual desire. I knew these clubs were around but I didn't know it was right here next door to Harry's.

They explained to me what I would be doing tonight, monitoring the floor and learn the 'regulars'. They showed me to the break rooms, also to rooms on the top floor where most of the staff stayed. "You can stay here if you would like. It might make it easier. We don't charge you anything and you always have food, water, and power." Stefan smiled at me. That's really unusual but cool and it could help me investigate the staff.

"Yea man, I'll go grab some of my stuff from my hotel room and I'll just stay here after tonight's shift." Stefan nodded and I could see Garrett's eyes narrow on me. What was this dudes' problem with me?

"So, we need you here by six pm tonight. It's ten am right now. Make sure you wear either white or black shirt, with black jean and military boots. That's kind of our uniform. When you see the crowd tonight you will understand why we wear this." I could only imagine.

"Okay, thanks guys. I'll see you tonight." I started to walk towards the door when Garrett appeared right in front of me. "Man, how the hell do you do that? It's freaky as hell." I heard Stefan laugh. Garrett's hand came out in front of him, for me to shake. I looked at him puzzled and shook his hand.

Garrett pulled me into a half embrace and whispered into my ear. "You are a good man, Nicholas Connor. You will be a great help to us and us to you. We will protect you and your own when needed." Then he was gone in the blackness of the bar. I looked around and everyone was gone. Okay that's just creepy as hell and how the hell did he know my name.

I rubbed the back of my neck, as I had the feeling of being watched. I walked through the velvet curtain and opened the front door. Out into the sun shine, breathing in the humid air. The door closed behind me and I heard the locks slip into place. I glanced behind me to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking out through the hole in the door. I smiled and winked, turning around to go down the stairs towards my bike.

As I rode my bike home, I thought about what Garrett said to me. What did he mean that I would help them and they would protect me and my own? Did he know something that I didn't?

When I got into my apartment, I jumped in the shower before I called Jasper. After getting some shorts on, I grabbed my cell and called Jasper. "Hey my man, how did it go? You in?" I laughed at his eagerness. "Yes, I got in. Start tonight. What did you find out?"

Jasper sighed, "Not much. The vics name is Jessica Stanley aka Silver." I nodded at the name, silver was fitting for her. "She worked at Aftershock for about three months. She's single and only child of Mary and Michael Stanley who live in Youngstown. She had moved down here with scholarship to Ohio State for nursing. She was twenty three, and a great girl from what her parents and friends say."

I sighed, so young and so much going for her. "Anything else?"

"No man. No prints, she had sex but it was from the dead dude we found." My ears went on fire, "dead dude?"

"Oh shit, I forgot you weren't there. Yea, we were finishing up with the first vic when we got a call for the second one. He was about a block down the road, name was" I heard papers being rustled. "His name was Michael Newton, thirty two, married with two kids. He was an accountant at Chase. He got off at work around nine pm, and called his wife telling her that he was going out for drinks. He got to the club around ten, at least that's what the door man said. We were told he was a regular. Said he stayed until close which is three am. That's when him and the first vic left the bar together. From Curtis bank receipt he pulled two hundred dollars out of his account at three thirty am. We found a hotel receipt in his car for Motel 6 on 161. They confirmed he showed up around three forty-five, and stated he left around four thirty am with a girl matching Jessica's description. The rest you know."

I thought for a moment, "What was the time of death?" I heard some more rustling of papers. "Corner said looks like Michael was killed at four forty am by fractured neck. Jessica's time of death was forty-five. So, Connor what did you think of your new boss?" My mind went to the gorgeous black hair beauty that I couldn't have. "She's fine."

Jasper snorted, "Damn right she's fine. I would let her to whip me anytime." I growled on the phone, "That's my boss you are talking about." I heard Jasper laugh, "Okay man, do you have anything to tell me?"

I realized then that I was still growling and grinding my teeth. What is coming over me? "Yea, why don't we try and get some back history on all the people working in After Shock. I think this might be an inside job. I want everything you can get." I heard Jasper agree and I told him to have good day. I ended the call then went ahead setting the phone as my alarm. I threw myself on the bed, only covering my legs with the sheet. Staring up to the ceiling wondering what we will find out about the employees and my new boss. I closed my eyes and tried to push this in the back of my mind. Needing myself fresh and energized for tonight. A beautiful face crept into my vision. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkling as they trialed up and down my body. I slowly let this vision drag me deeper and deeper into the blackness of sleep.


End file.
